Der Sinn des Lebens
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Wer sich an Dracos Kosmetika vergreift, hat nichts zu lachen. Und trotzdem kann sich Pansy jenes nicht verkneifen, als sie genau das getan hat. Ein Unfall der ganz besonderen Sorte... Oneshot


Hallo! Nach „Das wandlende Schloss" ist mir diese Szene einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich klaute sie mir also kurzerhand und formte sie etwas um. Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Idee und die Story selbst gehört auch schon fast nicht mehr mir... ich habs nur aufgeschrieben! Ich hoffe, ihr habt euren Spaß! **Und vergesst das Kommentieren nicht! **

Zuletzt noch einen lieben gruß an mein Betalein **DANA**, der habt ihr ein glattes Ende zu verdanken! °knuddel°

* * *

**Der Sinn des Lebens **

„PANSY!", ertönte ein gellender Schrei aus dem luxeriösen Badezimmer von Malfoy Manor. Die junge Frau eilte aus der Küche zu ihrem Mann, der für den Lärm verantwortlich war. Sie trug eine schmutzbefleckte Schürze und sah so aus, als ob sie mitten in einem Putzwahn steckte. Das Anwesen hatte zwar rund einhundert Hauselfen, aber der jungen Hausherrin ging immer alles zu langsam und am liebsten packte sie selbst mit an.

„Was ist denn, mein Lieber?", fragte sie leise und lugte vorsichtig in das Badezimmer, wo ihr Mann, nur mit einem um die Hüften geschlungenen Handtuch bekleidet, auf das Waschbecken gestützt zornig in den Spiegel starrte. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war die äußerliche Veränderung Dracos. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr schulterlang, glatt, gepflegt und blond, sondern hatten ein stechendes orange angenommen, standen in struppigen Locken in alle Richtungen ab und gingen dabei gerade mal bis zu den Ohren.

Er sah verdächtig nach jemandem aus der Weasleysippschaft aus.

„Hast du hier aufgeräumt?", fragte Draco mit gefährlich zitternder Stimme, während ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich habe die Flaschen doch nur kurz angehoben, um darunter Staubwischen zu können. Ich habe die Reihenfolge nicht verändert", gab Pansy wiederum recht spitz zurück, da sie das Theater nicht verstand. Mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch wären die Haare wieder wie früher.

„Oh doch, du hast garantiert die Reihenfolge geändert. Ich kenne den Platz von jeder Flasche auswendig und würde alles im Schlaf finden. Ich hätte mich niemals vergriffen und jetzt sieh dir an, wie ich aussehe!"

Die letzten Worte brüllte er unkontolliert laut gegen den Spiegel, ehe er mit der Faust dagegen schlug. Erschrocken zuckte Pansy zusammen, als sie die Scherben fliegen sah.

Dann sackte der sonst so gelassene Hausherr zusammen und steigerte sich unaufhaltsam in einen grausamen Heulkrampf. Seine Frau, die sich von dem „Splitter-Schock" bereits wieder erholt hatte, schüttelte nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf.

„Schatz, was machst du für ein Theater? Du wirst davon nicht sterben."

„Was hat es denn für einen Sinn zu leben, wenn man nicht mehr gut aussieht? Gar keinen! Es geht immer und nur um das Aussehen. Deshalb hätte ich zum Beispiel auch nie Granger heiraten können. Die mit ihren Hasenzähnen, Krauslocken und der Strichfigur. Nur hübsche Leute werden geliebt und respektiert. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", jammerte er weiter und schaute dann endlich in ihre dunklen Augen, die sich sehr zusammenreißen mussten, nicht von dem erstickten Lachanfall eingeholt zu werden.

Im großen und ganzen sah Pansys Gesicht mehr als gequält aus, da sie zum einen ein erheiterndes Lachen unterdrücken musste und zum anderen bemüht war, ihren Mann ernst zu nehmen.

„Hör zu Draco. Ich dachte immer du wärest so ein Genie in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke... man schnappt sich einfach nur den Zauberstab, sagt „antea afectia" und alles ist so wie vorher."

Ja, so war zumindest ihr Plan gewesen. Doch sobald sie gesagtes ausführte, wurden seine Haare immer dunkler, bis sie pechschwarz waren, und immer kürzer, bis er eine in seinen Augen grauenhafte Frisur hatte.

Pansy sah zwar ein, dass der Zauber wohl nach hinten losgegangen war, doch sie gestand sich innerlich ein, dass ihr der „neue" Draco viel besser gefiel. Seine stechenden, graublauen Augen, bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinen dunklen Haar.

Als er wieder anfing, in einer Schluchzarie zu versinken, fing sie sich und riss sich aus ihren Gedanken. Mitfühlend ging sie in die Hocke und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Ich werde aus der Zaubererwelt verstoßen werden. Meine Familie wird ruiniert sein und du wirst mich verlassen, nur weil ich jetzt aussehe wie ein Monster, ich habe das nicht verdient!"

Wieder huschte bei diesen Worten ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, doch sie riss sich schnell zusammen und beugte sich zu ihm nieder, bis ihre Lippen fast sein Ohr streiften. Mit heiserer und rauchig-erotischer Stimme brachte sie seine in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte Welt wieder heil: „Für mich bist du immer noch der attraktivste, atemberaubendste und befriedigendste Mann der ganzen Welt!"

**Ende**


End file.
